1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to carts or wagons for transporting articles, and more particularly to a self-propelled or motorized transport device with tracks.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of carts, dollies, wagons, and the like are known in the art for transporting goods, objects, and articles of manufacture. Many of these types of products are intended for use only on hard, flat, relatively smooth surfaces. Several producers of such devices have attempted to provide a device that can be maneuvered over sand or other difficult terrain to transport articles and objects. However, these devices are typically difficult to maneuver. In addition, such devices are typically not self-propelled, but instead are intended to be manually propelled, i.e., pushed or pulled by a user over the sand or other terrain. This can make it especially difficult for a user to maneuver the transport device over difficult or rough terrain, including dirt, rocks, uneven terrain, snow, and mud, as well as sand.
Larger vehicles, such as those designed and used for military purposes are known to employ continuous tracks for transporting people and heavy-duty cargo. Tracks are typically used when the vehicle is intended to or expected to run over difficult terrain. Half-tracks and tanks are just to such examples. Smaller vehicles, such as snowmobiles, are also known in the art that utilize a track to propel the vehicle over difficult terrain. However, these types of vehicles are typically not suited for transporting articles or objects, but instead are designed to transport a person or multiple people over such a surface while sitting on the vehicle.
Many types of carts or wagons are also known and utilized to transport bulk and/or heavy-duty items. Many of these types of transport devices use wheels and are manually propelled and are typically designed for use on smooth surfaces. Some are self propelled but are also intended for use over flat, hard ground. Examples of these types of vehicles and devices include dollies, lifts, wheelbarrows, shopping carts, and the like. These types of devices are not typically easy for an individual to maneuver over rough or difficult terrain and are particularly unsuited for transporting objects or articles over sand. These types of carts, dollies, wagons, and the like are also typically designed for a specific purpose and are not well-designed or well suited for alternate purposes.